


Night Out

by Vypera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Prompto Argentum, Blow Jobs, Bottom Prompto Argentum, Dancing, F/F, Gay Noctis Lucis Caelum, Hook-Up, Kissing, M/M, Minor Cindy Aurum/Aranea Highwind, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Morning After, Nipple Piercings, One Night Stands, Rimming, Tongue Piercings, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vypera/pseuds/Vypera
Summary: Every time he goes to a club Noctis tells himself he’s not gonna hook up with anyone. Which worked pretty well… until Prompto happened.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first FFXV fanfic! :)
> 
> [This](https://izuumii.tumblr.com/post/177606495631/everytime-he-goes-to-a-club-noct-tells-himself) beautiful fanart by [Izuumii](https://izuumii.tumblr.com/) served as inspiration for the following oneshot, make sure to check it out! :D
> 
> See ya at the end!

Noctis knew he shouldn’t be here. He knew Ignis would kill him for going out without telling him first, without any bodyguards to look after him, but he was desperate for a break from his duties.

Ignis and Gladio were on a date on the other side of Insomnia, there was no way they would catch him sneaking around town. Still, Noctis heart was beating faster than normal when he parked his car and stepped out onto the sidewalk.

Usually he wasn’t the type of person who would spend his free time at a night club but he needed something new, a change of scenery. Noctis wanted just a few hours to himself, around people who – hopefully – would be too drunk to recognize him as the future king of Insomnia.

With newfound confidence he entered Hammerhead, the most popular club of town and sat down at the bar. The music was loud and he felt the beat reverberate in his bones but it wasn’t uncomfortable. The room was lit with a few dim lights and the dance floor was filled to the brim with people, some dancing alone and other closely entwined with one or more people.

At the back Noctis could even see some people making out with each other, pressed against the walls and apparently having forgotten everything that’s going on around them.

“A new face,” someone said and startled Noctis turned back around. On the other side of the bar stood a young woman with a smile on her face. “My name’s Cindy, what can I get you?”

Noctis tried hard not to stare at Cindy’s bosom, which she seemed to proudly present to everyone who wanted to take a look, and instead focused on her question. He might be gay but that didn’t mean he was blind and didn’t recognize attractive people when they were right in front of him. “Just a beer for now. Thanks, Cindy.”

“Alright, just a sec,” Cindy disappeared and Noctis turned back around to stare at the dance floor. He had never been one for dancing, on the contrary. Whenever Ignis forced him to take dancing lessons for some royal party Noctis tried his hardest to escape, without any success. Ignis knew him too well and would always find him before Noctis could even think about where to hide from his advisor.

Lost in his thoughts it took Noctis a moment to realize that he had been staring at the same guy for a few minutes now. He was blonde, probably around his age and in the middle of the huddle on the dance floor with a mesmerizing smile on his lips.

His hips were moving along with the beat of the music and he seemed to be lost in his own world, just feeling the music and letting it guide his movements. He wore a dark pair of ripped jeans with a red jacket loosely tied around his waist and a tight black tank top with a white crop top over it, flattering his figure in just the right spots and making it almost impossible for Noctis to look away.

“Someone caught your eye?” Cindy had returned with Noctis beer in one hand and leaned over the bar, trying to figure out who he was staring at. “Which one is it?”

“Not important,” Noctis said and grabbed his drink. It was cold and just what he had needed. “I’m not planning on hooking up with anyone tonight.”

“Huh, that’s a pity. You’re pretty good-looking, I bet everyone would fawn over you,” Cindy mused and Noctis winced. He was painfully aware that most people were only interested in him because of his status, not because of his character. On top of it Noctis wasn’t good at making small talk with people he was genuine interested in, so even if he walked over to this guy and tried to flirt with him it would certainly end in embarrassment and awkward silence.

“Nah, once you get to know me I’m really boring,” Noctis laughed and took another sip of his beer. He still felt the presence on the dance floor pulling on his gaze but he did his best to ignore it and focused on Cindy instead. “How long have you been working here?”

“Since last year! My girlfriend, Aranea, owns this bar and wanted me to be the head-bartender after she had to fire the previous one,” Cindy chuckled at the memory and turned to the right. “She’s over there, the hot one with silver hair.”

Noctis turned and immediately spotted who Cindy was talking about. Aranea moved from table to table, her head held high in a graceful matter, and served drinks and snacks but never stopped long enough for anyone start a conversation with her. He could definitely understand why so many people – male and female alike – stared at her with longing gazes but being gay meant Noctis felt no sexual attraction to her whatsoever.

“She’s beautiful,” Noctis nodded and looked back to Cindy, who was still following Aranea’s every move. “How did you guys meet?”

“I was one my way home when some drunken dude started hitting on me and tried to make me go to a love hotel with him. Aranea happened to see us and without another word she kicked him in the nuts,” Cindy said and Noctis almost choked when he started laughing. “She told him to sober ‘the fuck’ up and to never treat a woman like property ever again. Then she accompanied me home and I asked for her number. The rest is history.”

“Sweet story,” Noctis commented with a smile. “I guess I should never upset her, she really looks like someone who wouldn’t hold back.”

“Oh, I never hold back,” a new voice said from behind Noctis and when Cindy laughed he knew who it was without needing to turn around. “Cindy, the table in the back needs new drinks.”

“On it, babe,” Cindy disappeared and Aranea took her place in front of Noctis. “I’m Aranea. First time here?”

“Yeah, needed something new,” Noctis shoved his now empty beer bottle towards her. “Can I get a new one?”

“Coming right up,” within seconds a new and ice-cold bottle was in his hands and while his eyes drifted back to the dance floor – to be precise, to the blonde guy who had caught his eye a few minutes ago – Aranea observed him curiously.

“Are you staring at Prompto?” she asked after a while and Noctis shrugged. He thought about denying looking at anyone specifically but he got the feeling that Aranea would look right through his lie.

“I don’t know his name,” Noctis admitted. “He’s the blonde one, with the hair that looks like a chocobo’s butt,” he pointed out with a content smile on his lips and felt a slight blush forming on his cheeks. He really wanted to blame the alcohol but he hadn’t drunken nearly enough for that just yet.

“That’s him,” Aranea nodded approving. “You have a good eye, he’s one of Cindy’s friends and as far as I know he’s never gone home with any of the guys or girls who flirted with him,” she mused. “Why don’t you give it a shot? There’s nothing to lose.”

“Because that’s not why I’m here,” Noctis stated with a sigh. Specs would kill him if anyone got pictures of him and a random citizen making out in public. “I’ll just finish my drink and go back home.”

“Just because you’re the prince doesn’t meant you’re not allowed to have some fun.” Aranea stated and Noctis choked on his beer. “Or do you intend to stay a virgin until marriage?”

“How do you-“

“Everyone in Insomnia knows your face,” she interrupted him and rolled her eyes. “It would be weirder if we hadn’t recognized you.”

He couldn’t say anything to that and nodded slowly. “Please, call me Noctis,” he whispered just loud enough for Aranea to understand him. “Otherwise I’ll attract too much attention. And who even says I’m still a virgin?” Noctis frowned. “Is that what the majority of people assumes or did you just make a guess?”

“A guess, but it’s none of my concern who you sleep with,” Aranea shrugged with a playful smile. “Seriously though, what is stopping you from talking to him? The media? I’m quite certain there are more pressing matters to report about than your sex life.”

“I’m the prince, there is no way the media would give up an opportunity to talk shit about their future king,” Noctis hissed. “It’s the very reason why I usually avoid this kind of places-“

“But you’re here today,” Aranea objected. “Although you know what could happen, you came here all alone. Be more honest with yourself, Noctis. Your heart has already made its decision.”

“Oi-“

“I’m back,” Cindy showed up next to Aranea before Noctis could finish his sentences. Confused she looked from her girlfriend to Noctis and back. “What did I miss?”

Aranea and Noctis didn’t answer, they were glaring at each other intensely and patiently waiting for the other party to give up first and admit defeat.

Noctis conceded after just a few seconds. He had never won a staring contest against Ignis in his entire life, why did he believe he’d have a chance against Aranea?

“Alright, alright. I’ll give it a shot,” Noctis sighed and put a few yen next to his empty bottle. As much as his rational side wanted to deny it, Aranea wasn’t totally wrong; he shouldn’t have to hold back just because he’s the prince. Sure, Ignis would probably kill him but that was a problem for future-Noctis to worry about. “Wish me luck.”

He heard Aranea and Cindy chatting but he ignored them to focus on the task at hand instead. While moving through the club he evaded whoever showed an interest in him before finally reaching the dance floor. The air was hotter than in the rest of the club and Noctis felt beads of sweat forming on his neck but that didn’t stop him from walking further into the crowd and towards his goal.

Prompto was dancing alone. Those who had tried to catch his attention had been turned down with a resolute smile and for a split second Noctis feared he would also be rejected without a chance. However, when their eyes finally met Prompto smiled and beckoned him closer.

“You’ve been watching me all night,” Prompto whispered knowingly into his ear while his arms naturally found their way around Noctis’s shoulders. “I’ve been wondering whether you’d come and talk to me or not.”

“I hope I didn’t disappoint for taking so long,” Noctis answered with a shy smile and his hands settled on Prompto’s hips.

“No,” Prompto laughed softly. “I just feel honored to have caught your eye. You’re even cuter close up.”

Noctis chuckled, “Right back at you. My name’s Noctis but you can call me Noct.”

“My name’s-“

“Prompto. I know,” Noctis couldn’t stop himself from smiling at his confused frown. “Aranea told me.”

Prompto chuckled and as if on cue the beat changed. A slow song started playing and without hesitation Noctis pulled Prompto closer, leisurely moving their hips to the new rhythm. He didn’t know where his sudden confidence came from but he appreciated it nevertheless.

His eyes were fixated on Prompto and only now Noctis noticed all the details he had been unable to make out from afar. Prompto had freckles; a lot of cute little freckles all over his face and on his shoulders as well. His eyes were as blue as sapphires and shining enthrallingly in the dim lights of the club.

“I really want to kiss you,” Noctis muttered absentmindedly and caressed Prompto’s cheek. “May I?”

Instead of an answer Noctis felt a soft pair of lips pressing against his own and closed his eyes instinctively. They started slowly, testing the waters. Prompto moved his hands from his back to his neck, pulling him closer and gently nipped on his lips while Noctis strengthened his hold on Prompto’s waist and pulled him flush against his body.

Prompto’s lips found their way to the crook of his neck and lightly bite the tender skin before soothingly licking over the red spot. Noctis groaned as he realized that Prompto had his tongue pierced and skillfully used the barbell to reduce him to a trembling mess beneath his lingering touch.

“Prompto-,” before Noctis could really think about what he actually wanted to say they were kissing again, their tongue’s playing with each other and fighting for dominance. He gently nipped on Prompto’s bottom lip and smoothly pushed his tongue inside the awaiting mouth. The solid barbell was a new and foreign feeling against Noctis’s tongue but it took him mere seconds to get used to it.

While their kiss intensified Prompto started exploring his body. A confident pair of hands slowly moved over his chest, caressing the skin just over his heart. Noctis was sure Prompto could feel his erratic heartbeat right beneath his fingertips and tried to pull away in embarrassment.

“Don’t,” Prompto whispered almost inaudible and Noctis felt a warm hand leisurely wrapping around his wrist, moving it from Prompto’s hips over his flat stomach to his chest, right over his pounding heart. “You’re not the only one affected by this.”

“That’s good to know,” Noctis murmured and laughed a little. “I’m sorry, it’s just… I’m not really used to doing something like this,” Noctis confessed but Prompto only smiled reassuringly.

“It’s not like I’m doing this every day either,” he chuckled, his freckles standing out even more on his flushed cheeks. “Just go with the flow and do whatever feels right for you.”

They kissed again, slow at first before returning to their previous pace. After a moment Prompto started to move his hands again, away from Noctis’s chest and instead wandering further up to his neck and cradling his face, lightly pulling on his hair strands every now and then.

A low groan left Noctis mouth and teasingly slow he let his hands roam from Prompto’s hips to his behind, fondly kneading the buttocks in his palms and effectively eliciting a soft moan from both of them.

Their groins rubbed against each other with every move they made and Noctis was sure if they continued on like this, they would hump each other like animals in heat before long.

“Noct,” Prompto muttered and pulled back just enough so their eyes could meet. A thread of saliva connected their mouths to one another and Noctis felt his heart skip a beat. “How about we take this somewhere else? My place is a 5 minute walk from here…”

“Sounds good to me,” Noctis gave him another kiss on the nose before pulling away and entwining their hands. “My car’s parked outside.”

When he saw Prompto’s smile, Noctis thanked the six he was still sober enough to drive. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

* * *

Noctis didn’t remember much from the drive let alone the way up to Prompto’s apartment. They were already kissing long before Prompto managed to open the door and Noctis amusingly noticed a stiff length pressing against his thighs as they stumbled inside.

“You’re already hard,” he commented, breaking the kiss to move them further into the unfamiliar living space. Noctis really wanted to take a closer look at everything but with Prompto shamelessly rubbing against his crotch and moaning against his lips it was nearly impossible not to focus on the aching erection in his pants. “Where’s your bedroom?”

“First door on the left,” Prompto pressed their lips back together and without hesitation Noctis lifted him up and started walking. Prompto crossed his legs behind Noctis’s back and held on tight while devouring his mouth with another burning kiss.

The room was dark but neither of them took the time to care about it. Carefully Noctis placed Prompto on the bed and stood back up to take off his shoes and shirt. Prompto watched him with hooded eyes and slowly removed his own clothes, tossing them to the floor without really looking. When he finally reached his underpants Noctis stopped him.

“Keep it on,” he ordered, his voice getting even deeper when he noticed Prompto’s nipple piercings and he licked his lips with gleaming eyes. “I wanna remove it myself.”

Prompto nodded and leaned back, allowing Noctis to climb over him and kiss him yet again. As their tongues playfully teased each other, Prompto’s hands roamed over Noctis’s torso before eventually crossing behind his neck, dragging them even closer together.

Noctis let his instincts take over and reluctantly moved away from the willing mouth, down to Prompto’s throat. After licking and nipping on the hot skin he left a small but definitely noticeable hickey close to the collarbone before moving to the chest.

“Noct,” Prompto murmured, his eyes shrouded in lust and desire. “This is unfair, I wanna touch you too.”

“Soon,” Noctis commented, already growing fond of hearing his nickname coming from Prompto’s lips. “For now, just close your eyes and enjoy.”

Without waiting for an answer – he already knew Prompto would say yes – Noctis concentrated on the erected nipples in front of his eyes. He leaned down, licking around the areola and Prompto shuddered. His face was flushed red and without hurry Noctis let his free hand roam over the flat chest, teasing the other nipple as well.

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Prompto whimpered and tried to move away but Noctis held him firm in place, kissing his lips to calm him while his hand continued to trace his chest, making Prompto squirm in delight. “Fuck…”

Noctis smiled when he heard the husky voice. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt this nice and comfortable while having sex with someone he barely knew but there was no use dwelling on it. The last time he’d had sex was longer ago than he would like to admit and over the last few months – yes, _months_ – he’d become quite good friends with his right hand… and occasional with his left too. Perhaps his body was just too overwhelmed to think about the situation rationally.

“Six…,” Prompto whined loudly when Noctis finally slid his lips over one of the erected nipples, sucking gently while his tongue played with it. A satisfied sigh left his throat when he felt Prompto tremble and moan beneath his touch.

He continued this treatment for a while, just fixating on the red and stiff nipples and purposefully ignoring the dripping length pressed against his crotch. Noctis didn’t know where he got the patience to wait from, but he appreciated it nevertheless. Prompto groaned and his hips thrusted upwards when Noctis bite one of his soft spots.

Suddenly the world turned and Noctis found himself on his back, a fast breathing Prompto in his lap. The outline of his hard cock was visible within the ridiculously thin fabric of his boxer shorts and Noctis moaned when Prompto’s hand moved over the bulge, massaging him unbearably slow. “Let me touch you too, Noct.”

Without waiting for a reaction Prompto started to move his hand up and down over his cock. The pressure was agonizing low and so was the pace. Noctis did nothing to conceal his already evident arousal and willingly thrusted his hips upwards against the skillful hand. It felt so good to be touched by Prompto, yet it still wasn’t enough.

Noctis locked eyes with Prompto and placed his hands on the slim waist. Leisurely he slid them up and pulled him down until they were chest to chest, their racing heartbeats gradually merging into one. For a moment neither of them moved and they simply stared at each other, breathing hard and fast.

Prompto kissed the tip of his nose then his cheeks and finally his lips, not losing any time and pushing his tongue into the waiting heat. Noctis moaned and allowed Prompto to take the lead, to do whatever he wanted with him.

Momentarily he thought of Ignis, who would probably kill him as soon as he heard about this, but when Prompto broke the kiss and nibbled on his earlobe, every thought in his mind dissipated and his sole focus was on Prompto yet again. His ears were just one of his many soft spots and Noctis pleaded to the gods above that Prompto wouldn’t stop touching him there any time soon.

“You really don’t do this often,” Prompto muttered more to himself than to Noctis and chuckled into his ear. “I guess now it’s my turn to reduce you into a moaning mess now.”

And so he did. Skillfully he moved his hips, sliding his still clothed cock over Noctis crotch while his mouth attacked his throat. Noctis couldn’t recognize his own voice anymore as it had become deep and husky with need and shamelessly he continued to moan Prompto’s name, over and over again. Lost in his pleasure Noctis tried to take off his – now way too tight – shorts but Prompto seemed to have anticipated this motion and was instantly there to stop him. Gently but decisively he grabbed Noctis’s wrists and pressed them against the mattress.

“Just a bit longer,” Prompto whispered against his neck and kissed one of the hickeys he’d already left there. “It’ll be worth it, trust me.”

“Six, just take ‘em off already,” Noctis hissed impatiently but Prompto was firm in his resolve. His hands didn’t budge when Noctis tried to free himself and for a moment he was actually impressed. Prompto continued to kiss him, leaving a trail of saliva when he licked his way to Noctis’s chest and circled one of the already hardening nipples.

Noctis felt like going crazy. Being restricted was one thing, but being restricted _and_ being stimulated at the same time? His systems were overloading and he felt ashamed when he realized that he could probably cum untouched, if Prompto kept going like that. Was he really that weak to another person’s touch?

With his eyes closed Noctis could only concentrate on the feelings of a hot mouth on his body and a pair of steady hands on his wrist, still holding him in place. His lips were just centimeters away from the waistband of his boxers and Noctis couldn’t stop himself from letting his imagination run wild. In his mind Prompto removed one of his hands and promptly slid it beneath the waistband of his short to take firm hold of his dripping member. The thought alone was enough to make his whole body tremble in excitement and a whimper escaped his lips.

As if Prompto had read his thoughts his teeth bite into the hem of his shorts and slowly pulled them down, exposing his twitching member to the cold air of the room and pulling Noctis back from his sinful thoughts.

“Fuck, you’re big,” Prompto muttered and let his eyes roam the now exposed cock with keen interest. “Can’t wait to have you inside me.”

Without warning a warm mouth sucked on his testicles and a surprised groan left his throat. Noctis faintly remembered Prompto’s tongue piercing and although his mouth had gotten used to it by now, his cock was a different story entirely. When the swollen tip came into contact with the little barbell Noctis buckled instinctively upwards, immediately being held down by Prompto’s unrelenting grip on his waist.

When had he even let go of his wrists?

Before he could dwell on this question, a warm and inviting tongue licked over his length and left a wet line from base to tip, the small barbell only increasing the sensation and making his body quiver even more.

“Shit, Prompto,” Noctis whimpered and put one hand on top of Prompto’s head, wordlessly begging him to stop the teasing. After a few excruciating seconds, Prompto gave in.

Soft lips closed around his head, sucking and swallowing around him and Noctis bite his hand to muffle his moan. If he already felt this good while receiving a blowjob, what would it be like when they got to the actual sex?

“Noct, do you want to cum once before we continue?” Prompto asked uncertain and pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes. His own pupils were blown wide and did nothing to hide his arousal. “You’re already close, right?”

Noctis hesitated only for a second before nodding rapidly. Part of him wanted to conserve his strength but at this point he was thinking with his cock rather than with his actual brain and his member was screaming for release.

Prompto bent back down and Noctis moaned when his lips pressed a soft kiss onto his tip before closing around his cock and swallowing him whole. Within seconds Prompto’s nose was pressed into his pubic hair and he breathed hard through his nose, relaxing his throat before bobbing his head up and down, tongue skillfully sliding around the trembling member and bringing Noctis closer and closer to his first orgasm of the night.

Faintly he realized that one hand slipped away from his hips and instead caressed his testicles. An appreciating groan was all Noctis managed in his lustful state but for Prompto that seemed to be enough. After a moment his hand strayed down further and carefully drew invisible circles around Noctis’s constricting hole, wordlessly asking for his permission to enter him.

Noctis found himself unable to form coherent sentences but the impatient buckling of his hips seemed to be enough answer for Prompto. The hand disappeared and the sound of a bottle being opened reached his ear but Noctis couldn’t comprehend what it meant until he felt wet fingers gliding and probing against his opening.

Noctis yelped when one finger slipped inside and his eyes rolled back, the words on the tip of his tongue forgotten. He would either cum within the next few seconds or pass out because of sheer overstimulation, there was no in-between.

Prompto seemed to have reached the end of his patience too. His finger moved quickly in and out of Noctis and his head bobbed fast and unrelenting down on his cock.

His climax took Noctis by surprise. He felt the familiar pressure build up and announce his orgasm, his heartbeat accelerating and his breath coming faster. Before he could manage to open his mouth and warn Prompto, he was already tipping over the edge, his body shaking and cum spurting into Prompto’s waiting mouth. All Noctis could do was cry out as waves of pleasure shock through every part of his body and his bones started to feel like jelly; weak and unmovable.

When he’d calmed down Noctis opened his eyes and looked at Prompto who’d collapsed on top of his abdomen. His face was hidden behind unruly blonde hair and his breath was coming fast, hips sluggishly rubbing against the mattress and his body shaking all over. Belated Noctis realized that Prompto had apparently cum from giving him a blowjob. Shit, that was hot.

Affectionately Noctis caressed his cheek and an appreciative hum left Prompto’s throat. They stayed like that for a little while longer, both coming down from their high and calming down before untangling their limbs. Prompto was still straddling his hips, uncertainty written all over his face.

“Do you regret it?”

“Huh?” Prompto looked up instantly, shock and surprise mingling within his eyes.

“You look like you’re having second thoughts,” Noctis explained, his hands soothingly stroking Prompto’s waist. “It’s okay if you don’t want to go all the way, I won’t force you.”

“I want to,” Prompto muttered after a few seconds of silence and cuddled against Noctis chest, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. “I’m just… embarrassed, I guess.”

“Why?” Noctis asked his hands moving in faint circles over Prompto’s back. “Because you came untouched?”

“Urg, do you have to say it out loud?” Prompto whined and sighed theatrically. “You’re making fun of me, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis chuckled and pressed and apologetically kiss on Prompto’s temple. “I wasn’t trying to make fun of you, I promise. And if I’m being honest, I thought it was very hot that you came from just that.”

Shyly Prompto looked up, locking eyes with Noctis. “Really?”

Noctis nodded. “Really.”

After a few seconds Prompto smiled happily and leaned down, closing his eyes and kissing his lips. Noctis tasted himself on Prompto’s tongue but it wasn’t disgusting and a low hum escaped his throat as he cupped his cheeks, pulling him closer.

“Take off your boxers and turn around,” Noctis ordered after breaking the kiss and pulling back. “I want to eat you out before fucking you.”

Prompto obeyed instantly, kicking off his shorts and turning his back to Noctis, lifting his ass in the air expectantly. Next to his legs Noctis found the abandoned bottle with lube Prompto had used previously and put it within easy reach before placing his lips on Prompto’s lower back and kissing him.

A shudder went through his body as Noctis moved upwards, his warm mouth ghosting over his freckled shoulders and leaving a light bite mark on the back of his neck.

“Noctis,” Prompto groaned, his ass shamelessly rubbing against Noctis already half hard member. “Stop teasing.”

Noctis didn’t want to stop, yet his mouth trailed back down and his hands massaged Prompto’s buttocks, pulling them apart and finally exposing his quivering hole. It was deep red and pulsating, anticipating what was to come and silently begging Noctis tongue to come inside. Who was he to deny such an invitation?

Instead of going slow and taking his time, Noctis only licked the pucker once before pushing into the tight heat. His eyes closed and he concentrated on his tongue, working Prompto open to the best of his abilities.

“Six, fuck,” Prompto whimpered as the sweet torture continued. “Where did you learn that?”

“Nowhere,” Noctis muttered, only pulling back long enough to answer his question. “I’m just doing whatever I think feels right.”

Prompto groaned but didn’t say anything. Noctis watched him squirm beneath his touch, face pressed into one of the pillows and hips shaking while one hand worked his hardening member.

As much as he enjoyed the view, Noctis knew that he couldn’t just rim his hole forever. Resolutely he pulled away and grabbed the almost forgotten bottle, coating his fingers with a fair amount of lube. “Do you wanna do it from behind or from the front?”

Prompto was breathing hard and silent for a minute before shuffling and changing his position. He spread his legs invitingly; face blushing red but resolution shining within his eyes. “From the front. I want to see your face when you come.”

His cock twitched and Noctis growled. How was it that Prompto always managed to make him lose his composure? “Keep your hands over your head. I’ll make you cum without you having to touch yourself.”

Prompto flushed even deeper but nodded in agreement. Although he’d been so embarrassed before, he now seemed quite eager and excited.

Not losing any time Noctis crawled between his legs and pulled one leg over his shoulder, kissing the shaking thigh while his fingers massaged Prompto’s opening. His index finger slipped in within seconds, the hole already soft and trembling in anticipation, and as soon as Prompto nodded he started to move his finger in and out, rubbing his insides and ever so slightly stroking over his prostate.

“Fuck, that’s-” Prompto couldn’t finish his sentences, the rest being drowned out by a throaty moan. Noctis only chuckled and continued, his free hand roaming over Prompto’s body and fondling the swollen nipples to increase his pleasure even more.

A second and third finger slid inside simultaneously and Noctis groaned while working Prompto open. He was tight and contracting around his fingers and Noctis had a hard time holding back. Although he hadn’t touched himself since his first orgasm, he was already hard again and his member screamed for attention. “Do you have a condom?”

Prompto had closed his eyes, his hips rhythmically moving against the pressure inside his ass. When he heard the question he could only point towards the bedside table, too far gone to phrase a complete sentence. Reluctantly Noctis pulled his fingers out and looked through the drawer, cursing when the little package slipped from his grasp and he had to stand up to pick it up from the floor.

Noctis moaned and while putting the condom on and stroke himself a few more times to coat his member with lube. When he climbed back onto the bed Prompto crossed his legs around Noctis’s back and opened his eyes. “Don’t hold back, Noct.”

That was all Noctis needed to hear. He lined himself up and pressed against Prompto’s hole before gently thrusting inside. They both groaned and Noctis closed his eyes, breathing hard and trying not to cum instantly. Despite his prep work Prompto was still painfully tight around his cock and the pressure almost drove him crazy.

When he finally felt a bit calmer Noctis opened his eyes and studied Prompto. He was breathing hard, his eyes still closed and hands clutching the bedsheets over his head while his cock leaked a small puddle of precum onto his stomach. Noctis moved his hands over Prompto’s shaking body up to his face and caressed his flushed cheeks, trying to soothe him.

Prompto leaned into the touch and noticeably relaxed. After a few more seconds he opened his eyes and smiled reassuringly at Noctis. “I’m fine, Noct. You can move now.”

Noctis hesitated but when Prompto lifted his head to press a soft kiss onto the tip of his nose he couldn’t hold back any longer. Carefully he pulled out until only the tip was inside before pushing back into the waiting heat.

Prompto moaned and arched his back approvingly. His arms found their way around his back and pulled him flush against his chest. Noctis bent down and kissed Prompto, occupying their minds with something other than their arousal. Their lips were hot and swollen from all the kisses they’d already shared but that didn’t stop them.

He remembered Prompto’s plea from earlier and took a deep breath. If Prompto wanted him to go all out, that’s what he would do.

“Hold on tight,” Noctis warned and put one hand onto Prompto’s waist. He pulled out and Prompto met him halfway when he thrusted back inside fast and unrelenting, moaning into their kiss each and every time.

“Shit, you feel so good,” Prompto whimpered and threw his head back. “This is insane…”

“Agreed,” Noctis grunted and slowed his pace, searching for Prompto’s prostate. As much as his own cock may be screaming for release, there was no way he would just neglect Prompto.

It took him a few tries but when Noctis felt fingernails scratch over his back and Prompto cried out his name he knew he’d found the spot he’d been looking for. Noctis leaned in and kissed Prompto again, his tongue slithering in-between the half open lips and playfully bumping against Prompto’s barbell.

Prompto sighed and his legs tightened the hold around Noctis’s back and pressed him closer against Prompto, making it hard for Noctis to move but not impossible. His thrusts became faster and more erratic while their kiss changed from passionate and intense to sloppy and hasty.

“Fuck, Noct, I’m close,” Prompto managed to say and moaned. “Just a bit more…”

Noctis broke the kiss and moved to Prompto’s neck, nibbling on the hickeys he’d left there earlier. His own cock felt ready to burst at any moment and there was no way he could hold back much longer. “You can cum, Prompto.”

The arms and legs around his body tensed up and that was the only warning he received before Prompto came. His member spurted cum all over them while the hole around Noctis cock clenched rhythmically and engulfed him in a deliciously tight heat. A few more thrusts and Noctis climaxed as well with Prompto’s name on his lips.

Boneless and utterly satisfied Noctis pulled out and fell next to Prompto onto the bed, throwing the used condom towards the heap of their clothes. They were both breathing hard and Noctis needed another minute to fully calm down.

“This was, like, the best sex I’ve ever had.” Prompto mumbled breathlessly and Noctis nodded in silent agreement. It hadn’t been his first time – far from it – but there was no denying the truth. 

When Noctis finally tried to move away Prompto was there instantly, one arm draped around his chest and a leg wrapped around his thigh. “Stay the night.”

His voice was drowsy and Noctis chuckled while ruffling his hair. “I just wanted to get something to clean up. I’ll be right back.”

Prompto protested and lifted an arm to point towards a box of tissues on his nightstand. “Just use these. That’s what they’re there for anyway.”

Incapable of saying no to Prompto, Noctis stayed on the bed and cleaned both of them to the best of his abilities. There was no trashcan around the room and defeated he let the tissues fall to the floor before crawling onto the bed, grabbing the blanket in a swift movement and putting it over Prompto and himself, shielding them from the coldness of the room.

Prompto was already half asleep by then but that didn’t stop him from cuddling closer against Noctis’s chest and the leg wrapped around his thigh quickly became a comfy heat source, lulling his senses.

Noctis smiled and kissed his temple before closing his eyes. One of his arms was loosely around Prompto’s waist while the other one played with his hair. “Good night, Prompto.”

Prompto only hummed, too sleepy to actual response but the way he pressed closer against Noctis was answer enough for him.

* * *

When Noctis woke up the next morning Prompto was still fast asleep and breathing soundly against his chest. Sleepily Noctis pulled him closer and shut his eyes again, trying to ignore reality just for a bit longer.

He almost dozed off again – Prompto’s warmth and the soft chirping of birds lulling him to sleep – until he heard a smartphone vibrating somewhere on the floor, ruthlessly waking him up for good. Groggily Noctis sat up and rubbed his tired eyes, suppressing a yawn. Prompto only mumbled something in his sleep and turned around, his eyes remaining firmly shut.

Carefully Noctis stood up and searched for his clothes, making sure to be as silent as possible. Prompto looked happy in his sleep and Noctis was resolute to keep it that way. It took him almost ten minutes to find all his stuff and put everything back on but when he tried to turn on his phone, he promptly realized that his battery had died. Hesitantly Noctis looked back to Prompto and pulled the blanket over his body and pressed a kiss on his temple before leaving the bedroom and pulling the door shut.

A few steps to his right Noctis found the kitchen and searched for a piece of paper to leave a small note for Prompto. As much as he would’ve liked to stay a bit longer, maybe even prepare a small breakfast for the both of them and surprise Prompto with it, he had to get home before Ignis and Gladio showed up on his doorsteps and found his apartment empty and without a trace about his whereabouts.

Noctis wasn’t even sure what kind of message he wanted to leave for Prompto but either way, there wasn’t enough time to come up with the perfect note. He’d just have to improvise like he always did when Ignis wasn’t around to help him out.

In front of a beautiful photo of the citadel Noctis found a worn out notebook and a pen next to it. Without thinking about it Noctis started writing.

_Good morning, Prompto,_

_I’m sorry for disappearing without another word, if it had been possible I would have liked to stay a bit longer. It was still quite early when I woke up and I assumed you’d appreciate a few more hours of uninterrupted sleep. I feel really bad for leaving without a proper talk, so would you let me make it up to you over dinner? Here’s my number, XX-XXXX XXXXX._

_I’ll wait for your call,_

_Noctis_

It was the first time Noctis gave his number to someone he’d had sex with, but it felt like the right thing to do. He tore the page from the notebook and put it underneath Prompto’s camera, where he was sure Prompto would find it before long. With a last glance to the bedroom door Noctis turned around and left the apartment.

The drive home was boring and uneventful. The streets weren’t packet just yet and the sun had only just started rising and illuminated the city in a golden light. Noctis stiffed another yawn when he parked the Regalia and made his way upstairs.

The apartment was still empty but at this point Noctis only thought about taking a hot shower and falling into his bed again. He wasn’t a morning person to begin with, so there was absolutely no way he’d be able to function with less than 10 hours of sleep.

In his bedroom Noctis took off his clothes and threw them into a corner. Ignis would probably be angry and remind him that he shouldn’t be so careless with his clothes but right now Noctis was too sleepy to care. He put his phone on the charger before moving to the bathroom to take a quick shower. The water was warm and relaxing his muscles and a satisfied groan left his mouth. This was just what he’d needed.

When Noctis returned to his bedroom he grabbed his partially charged smartphone and turned it back on to check his messages. There were only two.

The first one was from Ignis, who wanted him to know he’d come by later than usual, indirectly allowing Noctis to sleep some more just as he’d planned on doing. It was rare for Ignis to deviate from his routine but considering he’d spent his night with Gladio… Noctis tried not to think about it too much.

He wasn’t against his best friends dating – on the contrary – but he didn’t need to know about their sex life in detail.

The other message was from an unknown number but after reading through it Noctis knew who’d sent it and a content smile formed on his lips. By now the last bits of his energy were used up and before he could type out an answer his eyes closed shut and Noctis fell asleep with his phone clutched in one hand, the last message still displayed on the screen.

**Unknown (09:11):** _Hey Noct, here’s Prompto ^^ so, you said something about dinner? What did you have in mind?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end, I hope you liked it ^-^
> 
> This oneshot got so much longer than I anticipated but regardless I'm quite happy with the result ^^;;
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome, I'd love to know what you guys think about this little fanfic :3
> 
> See ya next time~~
> 
> \- Vipera


End file.
